Hielo Negro
by EliZaBeTh214
Summary: Un Universo Alterno donde Jack Frost logra tener la vida que le fue arrebatada ese fatídico dia en que salva a su hermana de morir congelada. Advertencia: boy love (homosexuality(?)


_**"Buenas mi gente bonita! Aquí estamos con una nueva historia, esta vez de El Origen de los Guardianes. Este es un AU (universo alterno) donde Jack Frost logra tener la vida que le fue arrebatada en el pasado.** **Tengo varias advertencias, la mayor es el...em...Boy love  
** **Si, ship homosexual. ¿Qué puedo decir? Amo esta pareja, y no podía evitar escribir algo de ellos. Gracias por su paciencia y espero la historia no los decepcione**_

* * *

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de un fuerte golpe, golpeando con la cómoda que estaba deteniendo su camino pegada a la pared. El joven de ojos azules estaba furioso. No había sido un buen día. Lo primero que pensó fue en tirarse en su cama, cubrirse con sus mantas como si un niño pequeño se tratase, y hundirse en lo más recóndito de su mente hasta perder de vista aquel mal, horrendo mal día. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero su interior ardía de rabia al pensar que él siempre quedaba como víctima, como pequeño indefenso frente a las adversidades de la vida. Se preguntó si el resto de los jóvenes adultos compartía aquella frustración, la de sentir tanto y no poder mostrar ni la mitad al mundo exterior sin ser tildado de infantil. Casi podía escuchar la voz de su madre, diciéndole una y otra vez, _"ay, pobrecito Jackson, siempre la víctima de todas las situaciones injustas."_ Cada que ella hacía esos comentarios deseaba gritarle. No, mamá, no es victimización, es poner en voz alta mis sentimientos. Soy humano, tengo de esos sabes?

Pero aquello llevaría a una discusión inútil.  
Así que atinó a hacer lo que se esperaba de un hombre, adulto joven, en cualquier situación frustrante. Arrojar algo. Y lo que tenía más a mano, literalmente era su mochila. La arrojó contra el piso con furia, provocando un estruendo en el suelo de madera. A la mierda la enciclopedia médica y sus apuntes de anatomía, a la mierda sus lápices y sus bolígrafos, a la mierda su celular….

 _¡No!¡El celular! Mierda, mierda, mierda…_

Sin duda, el arrojar su objeto más preciado no lo había hecho sentir mejor, sólo aumentó su frustración. Aquel teléfono era lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo últimamente. Bueno, no exactamente el teléfono, sino con quien se comunicaba a través de él.

Alcanzo el celular, y suspiró aliviado al notar que no tenía ni un rasguño, ni un rayón en su pantalla, apretó el botón inferior, y encendía. Una leve sonrisa apareció en sus pálidos labios. Abrazó aquel objeto como si fuera una persona, como si sus brazos pudieran rodear de nuevo, llegar a quien necesitaba abrazar en estos momentos.

Mordió su labio inferior, procesando todo lo ocurrido aquel día. En retrospectiva, no había sido tan malo, no fue su primer examen reprobado en la universidad, pero estaba tan cargado de porquerías sobre sus hombros. La presión de su madre, la ausencia de su padre, la fútil búsqueda de un trabajo que pudiera ayudarle a terminar sus estudios, y, lo injusto de vivir en medio de una familia homofóbica. Desconocía la razón por la que aquello le molestaba tanto últimamente, pero ya lo estaba sacando de sus casillas. Quizás su inconsciente lo sabía, pero estaba aterrado de preguntar. Aterrado de la respuesta que pudiera hallar.  
Si tan sólo pudiera dedicarse más a sus estudios, si tan sólo pudiera prestar más atención en clase, no estaría en esta situación, y no estaría considerando dejar la carrera de Medicina sólo por reprobar un examen.

Abrazó su teléfono táctil con más fuerza, pegando las piernas a su torso. Algo en su mente lo estaba consumiendo, estaba devorándolo desde adentro y no lograba identificar qué era. Quizás tuviera que ver con sus recurrentes pesadillas, aunque francamente no le molestaban en lo más mínimo, es más, le parecían mucho más agradables que los sueños comunes. Sus pesadillas siempre tenían más argumento.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios luego de unos minutos eternos, decidiéndose finalmente a levantar su mochila. Debía tomarse las cosas más calma, debía aprender a ser adulto. Aunque se sentía tan infantil, tan…pequeño en un mundo demasiado grande y que no terminaba de comprender. Se preguntaba cuánta gente de su edad se sentía así, y si eso cambiaría con el correr de los años. Lo dudaba.

Era Jackson Overland Frost, debía crecer de una buena vez. La frustración invadió de nuevo su pecho. Sus manos a los costados de su cabeza, justo donde estaban sus lunares de cabello blanco, dos mechones que tenía desde nacimiento.  
No notó cuando se había recostado en su cama, ni cuánto tiempo había cubierto sus ojos con su antebrazo. Sintió el celular vibrar en su pecho, incorporándose de un salto y quedando sentado, respirando rápido. Parpadeó varias veces al ver el nombre del contacto que le había enviado el mensaje.

No pudo evitar sonreír a la pantalla táctil. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo lograba detectar cuando Jack se encontraba en medio de una crisis emocional con tanta certeza? Era como si el tipo tuviera un radar para leer sus emociones. El joven de ojos azules rió ante el pensamiento.

 _Blackie: Buenas tardes Jack, ¿Cómo te trata esta horrenda tarde de primavera? ¿Tan mal como a mí? Me preguntaba si deseabas ser mi compañero nuevamente en la búsqueda de lo sobrenatural. Si no te resulta muy aterrador, por supuesto._

Jack rió de forma audible. Koz lo estaba desafiando. Conocía a Jack demasiado bien, él nunca se echaba para atrás con ningún desafío.

 _Jack: Acepto el desafío, abuelito. Jack Frost no tiene miedo a nada. :P :P_

Una leve sonrisa escapó de los labios de Kozmotis. Al muchacho le encantaba provocarle ataques de furia tratándolo como un abuelo. Sólo le llevaba diez años al mocoso… o algo así. Kozmotis borró esos pensamientos de su mente antes de lo llevaran a una parte peligrosa que no deseaba ir. En cualquier otra ocasión, cualquier otra persona que lo tratara de abuelo se hubiera ganado una buena vendetta. Las había aplicado con Jack varias veces, pero también había aprendido a reírse con él.  
Respondió con rapidez y formalidad el mensaje de Jack, haciéndole saber la ubicación del sitio supuestamente más encantado que se encontraba en la ciudad lindera a la suya.

El hombre de cabello negro preparó su cámara, y las herramientas necesarias para captar cualquier sujeto extracorporal que pudiera presentarse y partió al encuentro de Jack, no sin antes ponerse su habitual máscara de indiferencia.

El sitio parecía prometedor cuando llegó y lo inspeccionó por fuera. Había sido una institución para personas con enfermedades mentales, desde depresión hasta esquizofrenia. Todo durante la maravillosa época que aún se aplicaban inhumanos electrochoques a los pacientes para curarlos. Maravilloso para los derechos humanos, ¿Verdad? Kozmotis por poco tiene arcadas al pensar en aquello. No sabía bien quién, pero alguien de su familia había sido paciente mental en esa época. Sólo podía imaginar en infierno que habría pasado.  
Sí, el sitio era perfecto. Si había un lugar para que quedaran malas energías de las personas ya fallecidas, era este. El edifico por poco se caía a pedazos, las paredes una vez blancas completamente roídas por la humedad y el clima inclemente. Había algunos grafitis viejos en sus paredes, pero nada de importancia a primer vista. Si no existía ninguna presencia allí que pudieran documentar, Kozmotis se daría finalmente por vencido. La búsqueda de lo sobrenatural le estaba llevando más tiempo del que estaba dispuesto a invertir. Su paciencia se acababa.

Solo restaba esperar por Jack. Y el aludido no se hizo esperar. Su escandalosa moto lo hizo sobresaltar un poco a Koz, pero aparentó calma, la máscara inexpresiva de su rostro ilegible. Oyó la moto caerse al asfalto a sus espaldas y suspiró. Decidido, la próxima vez llevaría a Jack en su auto, ya no soportaba esa maldita motocicleta, y el muchacho ni siquiera se molestaba en seguir las normas básicas de seguridad, ni siquiera usaba casco. Lo regañaría, pero no era su padre, ni su hermano mayor. Su rostro se contrajo con asco por alguna extraña razón que no supo identificar.

\- Koz! Aquí! Ya llegué! Perdona la demora, vine lo más pronto que pude, pero el tráfico estaba horrendo. – Jack tenía la mitad de su rostro cubierto por su capucha gris, y se acercaba moviendo la mano derecha en alto haciendo señas a Kozmotis. El hombre abrió los ojos de golpe, una imagen apareciendo frente a sus ojos. Un joven de cabello blanco, despreocupado, sin calzar, sentado sobre un bastón de madera cubierto de hielo. Su sonrisa irónica adornaba sus labios delgados. Tenía la contextura de un niño, pero una parte de él sabía que no era un niño. -¿Koz? Sé que no te gusta que te llame así, pero tu nombre es demasiado largo y extraño, no sé si podría pronunciarlo bien siquiera. ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Estas con esa cara porque llegué tarde? Creí que sería mejor investigar de noche.

Koz apenas había oído lo que Jack decía. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse la perturbadora imagen de su mente, por alguna razón, y volvió a su máscara de indiferencia. – Los equipos tienen mayor interferencia de noche, Jack. Ya te lo había explicado. – El joven de cabello castaño parecía algo arrepentido, frotó su cuello y miró al suelo, susurrando algo parecido a una disculpa. – Y odio ese maldito vehículo que siempre usas _sin casco._ En la próxima cacería te llevaré en mi auto, ¿entendido?

El corazón de Jack se contrajo de pronto, el color subiéndole a sus mejillas. Koz… ¿se preocupaba por él? Sí, eran amigos, pero siempre era tan inexpresivo, que creyó que era poco más que una molestia constante. Aunque su tiempo juntos lo animaba y calmaba su mente, pero no se lo diría a Koz. Oh no, él también podía jugar al cubo de hielo.

Solos, en su auto. Algo de la propuesta lo perturbaba profundamente. Y no se atrevió a indagar más allá. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

\- Bien. Toma el equipo de radio, jovencito. Yo me quedaré con la cámara.

La expedición fue un completo fracaso. Aquella extraña visión del niño parecido a Jack en medio de la nieve había perturbado a Kozmotis más de lo que creía, y no logró concentrarse más de dos minutos seguidos en su búsqueda. La imagen de aquel niño volviendo a su cabeza una y otra vez. Le dolía el pecho de tanto darle vueltas, no la cabeza, el pecho, como si estuviera involucrado con alguna clase de dolor emocional. Frustrado, arrojó su cámara al piso, rompiendo la lente, sobresaltando a Jack.

\- Esto es Fútil. –Jack rodó los ojos, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Deja de hablar como en la Edad Media, esto es el Siglo XXI.

\- El hablar con propiedad no conoce el paso del tiempo, jovencito. – Respondió Koz, irguiendo su postura, llevando sus manos detrás de su espalda, pensativo, mirando a los sitios que la linterna de Jack iluminaba, sin prestar verdadera atención a las palabras del adulto. _Qué novedad._ Pensó Kozmotis. Su brazo se vio atrapado por la mano de Jack, quien puso la linterna en su mano, ganándose un gruñido del adulto. Le molestaba en sobremanera que lo tocaran. Jack encendió el radio usando ambas manos para dirigirlo por el vació y oscuro pasillo de lo antes fue un hospital de locos, concentrado. Nada. La Nada misma.  
Excepto cuando dirigía el objeto a Koz. Levantó una ceja, curioso.

\- ¿Acaso emites ondas de radio espectral, abuelo? –Preguntó el joven despreocupado, notando como los niveles en la brújula de la radio subían cuando estaban apuntando a Koz, haciendo mucho ruido de estática.

\- No, Jack, no emito ondas de radio, ni trabajo en una planta nuclear para que esa cosa se encienda conmigo. –El tono frío, despectivo que había usado para hablarle le hizo sentir dolor. ¿Por qué era su amigo en primer lugar? Jamás preguntaba cómo se encontraba, sólo lo buscaba para ir en esas absurdas y "fútiles" cacerías de espectros. Jack miró el piso con furia, cayendo en cuenta de que en esa ocasión, la compañía de Kozmotis no lo hacía sentir mejor como las otras veces. Quizás ya se había cansado de su frialdad, de esa maldita máscara de inexpresión en su rostro. Para ser sinceros, ahora deseaba darle un buen golpe. Koz estaba demasiado concentrado levantando los restos de su cámara de video del piso, como para notar la mirada de furia que Jack le estaba dirigiendo en ese momento.

\- Entonces no me llames para estas cosas. Si tanto te molesta mi presencia. –su voz había salido más herida de lo que pretendía. Parecía un niño haciendo capricho. Se maldijo internamente por abrir la boca, pero en ese momento Koz se dignó a mirarlo con sus grandes ojos grises, sorprendido por el enojo de Jack. No, no podía alejarlo de su lado. No ahora que finalmente lo había encontrado.

 ** _Encontrado… lo había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo…tanto tiempo…_**

Una ráfaga de miedo lo atravesó. Lo reconocía muy bien, aunque no estaba acostumbrado a sentirlo. El gran Kozmotis Pitchiner nunca tenía miedo. Excepto de perder a Jack.

La realización, el cúmulo de recuerdos le cayó de golpe, el silencio no dejándole escuchar nada más que el frenético latido de su corazón. Tuvo que sostenerse de la pared más cercana para no caer de rodillas. Una vida que no estaba seguro fuera suya antes de esta que estaba viviendo ahora, pasaban por su mente, furiosas imágenes, corriendo a toda velocidad, como una película adelantada. El niño…Jack… el niño también se llamaba Jack. La imagen de su sonrisa socarrona, su tono infantil de voz, su personalidad tan extremadamente insoportable. Se había convertido en Guardián de la Niñez, el más inmaduro que podría existir. Guardianes… los recordaba ahora… esos estúpidos Guardianes… siempre frustrando sus planes. Los odiaba. Los odiaba a todos ellos, el maldito conejo, esa hada colibrí, Sandman…. A él lo odiaba con particular fuerza. Era su contra parte después de todo, tan parecidos y tan distintos. Su mano tembló en la pared, sus uñas cortas se clavaron en la mampostería llena de humedad y hongos, como si así pudiera sostenerse mejor. Toda la ráfaga de recuerdos sucedió en apenas unos instantes. El ruido de la radio tirando valores elevadísimos de fondo, Jack en silencio, demasiado metido en su furia.

Lo había encontrado…. Al fin… después de tanto buscar por medio mundo… lo había encontrado. No recordaba del todo cómo el gran Pitch Black había renunciado a sus preciadas sombras, a sus preciadas pesadillas, sólo recordaba la necesidad de hallar a Jack. ¿Cómo había vuelto a ser humano siquiera? Estuvo tantos siglos sin serlo… tantos siglos sin ser de carne hueso, sólo espíritu. Sus piernas temblaron ahora por aquel pensamiento.  
Por eso podía sentir cada vez que Jack estaba en crisis emocional, cada vez que el terror lo invadía. Él era el comandante del Miedo, por supuesto que podría sentirlo. Más si era de alguien particularmente cercano a él como Jack.

Odiaba a todos los Guardianes de la Niñez. Excepto a Jack. No lograba odiarlo, ni siquiera cuando habían sido enemigos por ese esporádico momento que el deseo de dominar el mundo con terror se le había subido a Pitch a la cabeza.

Cuando recobró la compostura le pareció que las paredes se le cerraban en torno a su cuerpo. Necesitaba salir, allí hacía calor, mucho calor. Apenas podía respirar. Caminó a toda prisa, dejando caer la linterna hacia la oscuridad. Pudo sentir el miedo de Jack ante la acción. Seguro pensaba que estaba poseído por algún espíritu. Sus ojos se adaptaron perfecto a la oscuridad, y pronto halló la salida de ese infierno para locos. No se detuvo hasta que pudo sostenerse de su auto, sus manos aún temblando, su piel humana tostada ahora pálida como nunca. El aire frío de la noche ayudó un poco, pero sólo un poco. Sentía que se ahogaba. Escuchó pasos apresurados detrás de él. No vio a Jack a la cara, no podía verlo aún. Se concentró en el parabrisas de su auto. Su torpe cuerpo hecho de carne no dejaba de temblar, procesando los recuerdos. Cuánto odiaba ser humano.

\- ¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¿CÓMO ME DEJAS ASÍ SÓLO EN UN SITIO QUE SUPUESTAMENTE ESTÁ EMBRUJADO? Sentiste algo… oh sí, estoy seguro. Tus poderes de médium captaron algo demasiado aterrador para el gran Kozmotiz, y te encogiste como un abuelito para volver a tu cueva. ¡Pero aún no hemos terminado! No sé qué te pasa, ni porque quisiste ser mi amigo en primer lugar, si piensas que soy tan inmaduro e infantil para tu gusto, señor formal y maduro. Señor Lenguaje del Siglo III. Ahora me vas a escuchar. A menos que comiences a demostrar que te importo, que das una mierda por esta amistad, no vuelvas a llamarme para tus estúpidas expediciones de caza. Soy humano, tengo sentimientos… -Jack estaba prácticamente gritando, diciendo cada palabra, escupiendo las palabras como si de veneno se tratasen, como si Kozmotis hubiera cometido la peor traición en la existencia de la… _amistad._ Su tono elevado de voz, bastante molesto, sirvió para traer a Pitch de nuevo al presente, concentrándose en el joven. Inseguro, miró su rostro con atención. Deteniendose primero en su cabello. Castaño, brillante bajo la luz de los faroles de la calle, varios mechones blancos a los costados de su cabeza. No era blanco. Estaba tan absurdamente aliviado por ello. Sus ojos, estaban cargados de furia, y dolor. Había herido a Jack, no sabía cómo, pero lo había lastimado. Se irguió en su sitio, colocándose frente al joven. Sin dejar de mirar sus ojos azules con intensidad. Eran exactamente como los recordaba de sus días de Guardián.

Jack retrocedió algo incómodo por la altura del mayor. Le llevaba una cabeza, y esa forma intensa de mirarlo hacía sus ojos doler. Sus ojos… ¿siempre habían sido amarillos? Estuvo a punto de hablar, pero las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta. Se sentía paralizado. Koz lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía a la cara de frente, estudiando cada detalle con atención. El silencio de la noche fría solo intensificó el momento.

Era ahora o nunca. Después de tantos años buscándolo, de tanto tiempo extrañando su compañía, sus interminables charlas y juegos de niño mimado. Dio un paso hacia él, acorralándolo contra la puerta del auto, obligándolo a retroceder. Jack se sorprendió y forma instintiva colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de Koz. Lejos de retroceder, el hombre de pelo negro tomó su fría mano entre las suyas, acercándose peligrosamente a su rostro. Jack deseaba gritar, la tensión era demasiada, el corazón le latía a mil por hora, quería huir, pero sus piernas no correspondían la orden de su cerebro, y el tacto de las manos de Koz sobre la suya era inexplicablemente agradable. Algo de esta situación lo perturbaba demasiado, algo estaba mal, su mente se negaba a aceptar aquello. Se aisló en un lugar recóndito de su mente. No, aquello no estaba sucediendo, no a Jack Frost. Nop, él era muy heterosexual. Había enamorado a muchas niñas. ¿Por qué ahora no recordaba ninguna? ¿Por qué los ojos de Koz eran como imanes que lo tenían hipnotizado, allí inmovilizado sin poder hacer otra cosa más que observar cómo acercaba su rostro? Su cuerpo no quería responder.

Con un atisbo de duda que se reflejó en la insoportable lentitud de sus acciones, en el temblor de sus manos, el mayor acortó la distancia de sus rostros, apenas rozando sus labios. Los labios de Jack estaban fríos. Tal como los recordaba. Quiso sonreír por aquello. No lo presionó demasiado, y no cerró sus ojos demasiado en el beso. Necesitaba ver la expresión de Jack. No estaba sorprendido, un poco quizás al principio, pero el instante que sus labios se tocaron la sorpresa se fue, reemplazada por la seguridad que le otorgaba la cercanía de Koz. El hombre siempre era tan cálido, al contrario del mismo Jack, con manos y rostro frío incluso en verano. Sus cálidos labios encajaban con los suyos fríos, como si fueran alguna clase de rompecabezas que recién ahora Jack notaba que existía. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, y tuvo la certeza que aquel no era el primer beso compartido por ambos, pero no lograba recordar el primero. Koz apenas movía sus labios contra los de Jack, inseguro, temiendo presionar demasiado. Él recordaba, pero el mocoso no. Sus labios de nieve se sintieron como droga, y su estúpido cuerpo de humano se negaba a separarse del chico, aunque sabía que ya había sido demasiado. No supo de dónde sacó voluntad, pero luego de presionar apenas un poco más, para finalmente separar el beso de golpe. Sus manos aun aferradas a la mano helada de Jack. Sentía su estúpido y feo corazón de humano latir con fuerza, delatando su nerviosismo.

Eso era todo. Lo iba a perder de nuevo. Jack se iría, y seguiría su vana vida de humano sin volverle a dirigir la palabra, la certeza le punzaba el alma. **_Estúpido de mi…_**

Pero el joven se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos de forma interrogante durante unos momentos, no molesto, ni asustado, ni pensando que era una clase fenómeno o un imbécil. No parecía que el beso lo hubiera perturbado demasiado en sí mismo. Luego de aclararse la garganta, Kozmotis retrocedió, soltando la mano de Jack.

\- Vamos, te llevaré a casa. Ya es casi madrugada y mañana tienes universidad. Debemos atar tu estúpida moto al techo. –Dijo Koz, sin un atisbo de expresión en su rostro ni en su voz.


End file.
